A Brand New Start
by PerryshmirtzFanatic12
Summary: Midnight Rose and her younger sister, Shining Star and their parents have moved to Ponyville for a brand new start. But will they get along with the other characters in MLP:FiM? [Bad summary. Sorry. I can't do much in the limited words they give me :/]


**This is my first MLP fan fiction, so in my conclusion, it is supposed to not be the greatest. It will get better as I write it. But I hope you guys enjoy it! Midnight Rose, Shining Star, Indigo Sky, and Blazing Spark are my characters and every other character belongs to Hasbro! :D I hope you guys enjoy this book though!**

* * *

Midnight Rose was uncertain of what her and her family were about to do. They were traveling across Equestria, and while she knew it was for a good reason, she still wasn't sure. She understood that her little sister, Shining Star, was horribly bullied, but who's to say it would've changed anywhere they would've gone? Just because they were moving to Ponyville didn't mean there weren't going to be ponies there who would tease Shining Star for being a blank flank.

Midnight Rose let out a quick shudder at the memories of being called a blank flank. She had been one of the last of her class to finally get her cutie mark, and she grimaced at the torture. Perhaps a smaller town as in Ponyville would help with the bullying more. At least, Midnight Rose hoped so for her sister.

"What do you think Ponyville will be like?" Shining Star asked her sister, her green eyes wide with anxiety.

"It's a smaller town than Fillydelphia was," Midnight Rose replied.

"Do you think it's true that Princess Twilight lives there?" There was awe in the young blue-grey filly's voice, and Midnight Rose couldn't help but chuckling. Ever since the new princess appeared in Equestria, everypony liked talking about her and trying to figure out where she came from in the first place. Almost nothing was known, at least to Midnight Rose and her family. All she knew was that Princess Twilight had been Princess Celestia's prized student, and had saved the world from danger a few times, but other than that, really nothing was known.

"Perhaps," Midnight Rose told her sister. She tried playing it cool that she could be meeting a princess, but she really was excited. Just the thought of meeting royalty made her want to squeal with excitement, but she kept calm for her sister.

"You two okay back there?" their father, Blazing Spark asked. He was pulling the carriage that had all their stuff in it.

"We're fine," Midnight Rose told her father.

"When's mother coming back?" Shining Star asked. Their mother, Indigo Sky, had flown ahead to see about how long it would take to get to Ponyville.

"She should be back soon," Blazing Spark replied.

Blazing Spark continued pulling the carriage for about fifteen more minutes before a dark blue figure started streaking across the sky. Midnight Rose perked up, she knew it was her mother, Indigo Sky!

Indigo Sky landed with an abrupt stop near the carriage, and so Blazing Spark stopped. Midnight Rose and Shining Star leaped out of the carriage, and sat down near their parents.

"So how much further do we have to go?" Blazing Spark asked.

"I figure a half a day's travels," Indigo Sky replied. "We should be in our new home before the night sets in."

"Great!" Blazing Spark exclaimed. He turned his dark purple eyes onto his two daughters, and said, "You two will love Ponyville. I grew up there, before meeting your mother in Fillydelphia. We actually have a bit of family there, my brother's two daughters." He looked at Shining Star and spoke directly to her, "One of them is around your age, Shining Star, and from what I understand, she doesn't have her cutie mark either."

Shining Star's green eyes widened in excitement. "Really? I'll have somepony to hang out with who hasn't gotten their cutie mark either?" She almost bounded up and down, but Midnight Rose held her excited little sister down.

"What about the other one?"

"She's a bit older than you," Blazing Spark replied, "but I'm sure she'll like to hang out with you. She likes fashion, or so I'm told."

Midnight Rose nodded her head, not sure if she particularly liked the sound of that. She'd never been one to particularly like clothing, and only really wore anything on special circumstances. Otherwise she preferred keeping clothes off her.

"That's so cool!" Shining Star exclaimed. "I'm so excited to be going to Ponyville!" She looked at Blazing Spark expectantly. "What's our cousins' names?"

"Sweetie Belle is the younger one and Rarity is the older one," Blazing Spark responded. His purple eyes were full of love for his daughters.

They spent next few hours traveling, with Blazing Spark pulling the carriage and Indigo Sky flying around, keeping an eye out for danger. The sun was just starting to set when they finally pulled into a small town.

"We're here," Indigo Sky spoke, her dark blue eyes sparkling with happiness of arriving in their new home.

"Where are we staying for now?" Midnight Rose asked.

"We'll be staying with Rarity and Sweetie Belle," Indigo Sky replied.

Shining Star looked excited about that. "Let's go!" she exclaimed.

Blazing Spark continued pulling the carriage throughout the town, and Midnight Rose noticed a few ponies looking at them questionably. She looked right back at them, her dark blue eyes meeting all their curious gazes. Most of them looked away, but a couple of them continued looking.

One of those was a pink pony with bright blue eyes. She was staring right at Midnight Rose, and she even walked up to the carriage.

"Hello!" she exclaimed. "Are you new here? I think you're new here because I've never seen you before and I know aaaalll the ponies in Ponyville!"

"We're new here, yes," Shining Star replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Pinkie Pie," the mare exclaimed. "Who are you? Are you staying in Ponyville? Or are you just passing throught?"

"We're staying," Midnight Rose replied, on her guard. She wasn't sure if she liked this pink pony. She seemed hyper, and just a bit too curious.

They pulled up a house, and Indigo Sky trotted to the door. She raised her hoof, and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened, and two ponies exited out of the house. The first pony was white with a purple mane and tail. She had two bright blue eyes. The second pony was smaller, also white, but her mane was pink and purple. Her eyes were light green.

"Hello," the older mare spoke. "You must be Blazing Spark and his family. I'm Rarity, and this is my sister, Sweetie Belle."

"Hello!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. She came running over to Midnight Rose and her family, and she looked around at them. "What are your names?"

Pinkie Pie was still with them, bouncing up and down and around all the ponies. "You know these ponies Rarity?"

"Yes Pinkie Pie," Rarity spoke, sounding just a little annoyed. "Well, not directly, but Blazing Spark was my father's brother, so they're my aunt and uncle and my two cousins."

"That's so cool!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I'm Blazing Spark," Midnight Rose's father spoke, "and that's my wife, Indigo Sky. And these are our daughters, Midnight Rose and Shining Star."

"You don't have your cutie mark!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, looking at Shining Star's flank.

Shining Star backed away, and looked right at Sweetie Belle. "So? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. "I don't have one either! Scootaloo and Apple Bloom will be interested in meeting you!"

Shining Star looked at her quizzically. "Who are you talking about?" she asked, her light green eyes full of questioning.

"My friends!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed. "They don't have their cutie marks either. I have a feeling we're going to get along!"

Shining Star's green eyes filled with delight, and Midnight Rose couldn't help but thinking her sister was in a good place right now. At least now she wouldn't be the only one in her class who didn't have a cutie mark. Back in Fillydelphia, that was part of the issue. But here, it seemed as though there were at least three other fillies who needed to get their cutie marks at well.

"Maybe she could join your three's little club," Rarity added.

"It's not a little club," Sweetie Belle muttered.

"What club?" Shining Star asked at the same time. Midnight Rose was quite curious as to what this club was too.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders," Sweetie Belle replied, raising her head high. "I'll introduce you to the other two tomorrow!"

"Yes, yes," Indigo Sky suddenly spoke. "I think you little ponies need to get to bed."

"Yes, of course," Rarity spoke, smiling. "I have only an extra room. Until you ponies can get on your hooves and get your own place, Indigo Sky and Blazing Spark may stay in the extra room. Sweetie Belle, you can share your room with Shining Star, and then I'll be a dear and share with Midnight Rose."

Midnight Rose nodded at the accommodations. She thought they were fitting, although she wasn't sure if she was looking forward to sharing a room with Rarity. She would just have to deal though.

The six ponies entered the small house, and for the first time, Midnight Rose felt as though moving would be good for everypony, and not just for Shining Star's sake.

The next day, Midnight Rose awoke in Rarity's room, and for a fleeting second, she wondered where she was. Then she remembered that they'd arrived in Ponyville after travelling for nearly a month. They had met up with their cousins, Rarity and Sweetie Belle, and were now staying in Rarity's shop, which the upper part served as a home.

Rarity's bed was empty, causing Midnight Rose to wonder exactly where her cousin would be. She wondered out of the room, passed where Shining Star and Sweetie Belle were supposed to be sleeping. Instead of hearing quietness, she heard giggling. She let out a sigh, apparently her sister and younger cousin were getting along just fine. Maybe she could say the same about Rarity, if she just gave her cousin a chance.

She found the mare in the kitchen, humming as she made breakfast. Whatever it was, it smelt really good.

"Rarity?" Midnight Rose asked, her voice going just a bit higher than normal. She let out a quick yawn, realizing she was still rather tired. Sleeping on a bed was just so much better than sleeping on the ground, as she'd had to do for the past month.

"Hello dear," Rarity spoke, looking at Midnight Rose. Her white horn glinted in the sun shining from the window, and she smiled. "What can I do for you today?"

"You can bake?" Midnight Rose wanted to face-hoof herself for the stupid question.

"Of course! When I live on my own, with Sweetie Belle, I kind of have to take care of us." She let out a slight chuckle.

"What are you making then?"

"Omelettes, the Rarity way." She used her magic to crack an egg onto the pot. She continued using her magic to make the rest of the food.

Soon, the food was done, and by then, Sweetie Belle and Shining Star had made their way downstairs.

"Where's mother and father?" Shining Star asked, her green eyes wide.

"Blazing Spark and Indigo Sky left early this morning, saying they were going to see if anyplace was open for you all to move into."

Shining Star nodded, and Midnight Rose was relatively surprised. She hadn't been expecting to have her parents already buying a new place. She'd of thought they'd stay with Rarity and Sweetie Belle for a bit longer.

They ate the rest of the breakfast in silence, and when they finished, Rarity used her magic to move all the dishes into the sink. Then she brushed her mane, and looked at everyone.

"Sweetie Belle, why don't you take Shining Star to school?" She then turned to Midnight Rose, and said, "Why don't you come with me? I can introduce you to all my friends, help you get more acquainted in Ponyville."

Midnight Rose nodded, "That sounds good." She turned to Shining Star, and asked, "Will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine! I have Sweetie Belle to show me around! And she said by the end of the day, I might be a Cutie Mark Crusader if Apple Bloom and Scootaloo like me!"

Midnight Rose chuckled at her sister's eagerness, and was quite happy that she was having a good night. She was a little nervous to be meeting Rarity's friends, and wondered if they would like her, or if they would think she was odd. After all, that's how it had gone in Fillydelphia as well.

She just wished she was as certain about Ponyville being the place she was meant to be as she was that it was for Shining Star.


End file.
